Different Story, Similar Companionship
by IzzuZiq98
Summary: (BoBoiBoy and Big Hero 6 crossover fic) Hiro and Adu Du shared their own experience regarding their robot companion and realized that they have much in common than they thought. Set after Big Hero 6 and between BoBoiBoy Season 3 Episode 9 and Episode 10 so SPOILER FOR BOTH BIG HERO 6 AND BOBOIBOY!
1. Chapter 1

Hiro had no idea what to say. There he was standing next to the short, green alien whose head shaped like a cube; Adu Du.

They were in what was formerly his brother's lab with his own friends as well as BoBoiBoy and his friends (including Probe and Ochobot). With Gogo and the others amazed the children (and robots) with their creation, Hiro temporarily left the group to relax for a bit. That was when he found himself with Adu Du and boy did that got awkward.

From what he knew, the purple robot (Probe) that somehow acted very human (in fact too human) was pretty much Adu Du's sole companion before the latter befriended BoBoiBoy. That reminded him of Baymax for some reason, which was currently deactivated.

Now he was curious about the alien's history with his robot companion.

"H-hey, there" Hiro started awkwardly, causing the alien to turn to him.

"What do you want?" Adu Du asked, in a slightly annoyed tone.

"H-hey don't be that moody" Hiro said before he coughed for a bit and started speaking again.

"It's just that… I really want to know more about you and your robot buddy there" he said as he pointed to Probe.

"By that you mean?" Adu Du asked in puzzled tone and expression.

"Well… h-how did you two m-met?" Hiro stuttered. He was not used to talking to an alien like Adu Du. If Adu Du had eyebrows to begin with, he would have raised one at the question.

"Why would you ask me such a thing?" Adu Du asked.

"W-well… I'm just curious I guess" Hiro said nervously. Adu Du sighed.

"Sorry… I'm not really in the mood. Even BoBoiBoy doesn't know the full story" Adu Du said as he looked away. Hiro sighed in disappointment. There was only one other way he could convince the alien.

"If that's the case…" this got Adu Du's attention.

"Let me tell you my story then… not everyone knew the whole story either" Hiro said slowly. Adu Du wondered why the boy was so insisted on him telling the story. Then again, there might be something interesting he could get out of it so he decided he should listen.

"Tell me then" Adu Du said. Hiro faintly smiled.

"When I was a kid, I was already some kind of genius. But I got bullied a lot by my classmates because of that. Thankfully my brother was there for me" Hiro started. Adu Du stared wide-eyed. It seemed familiar to his childhood, except that it was not because of his genius.

"You know… I was like that too" Hiro was nearly startled when Adu Du said that.

"Well except my brother wasn't really there for me. I was really bullied because… well I'm born from the lowest class in the community of my planet. All I'm supposed to do was pick up the mineral remains" Adu Du said. Hiro only stared. Just the beginning of the story and there was already some similarities. Maybe they had more in common. Only one way to find out. That was when he smiled.

"Back to my story… I ended up graduating early from my school and by the time children my age should be in middle school, I was already done with school. I found my love for bot fighting, which is illegal mind you, and my brother, Tadashi had to bail me out. As the caring big brother he was, he of course wanted me to quit it. I guess he got tired of our Aunt Cass whining all the time whenever she found out" Hiro continued. That was when Adu Du realized that Hiro never mentioned his parents.

"What exactly… happened to your parents? I noticed you never mentioned them" Adu Du said. Hiro was surprised by the question. An alien was the last person Hiro expected to ask about his parents anyway. But he knew he had to answer.

"They… were dead when I was three. I never knew them well" Hiro explained sadly. Adu Du was slightly shocked at the response. He did not know what to say about it aside from apologizing for bringing up bad memories.

"H-hey. What did you do during your childhood? Anything that's really cool?" Hiro asked before Adu Du could say anything about Hiro's parents as the boy wanted to avoid talking about his parents.

"Oh? Uh… oh yeah, I think I did. If I wasn't mistaken, I built a robot when I was two" Adu Du said causing Hiro's eyes to widen. Hiro was not wrong to assume the two had very much in common, though he did not expect that part. Then again, this was an alien so it might not be very surprising back at his home planet.

"Wow, I'm really sur-"

"How about your brother, then?" Adu Du interrupted before Hiro could finish giving his comment about Adu Du's earlier statement. Hiro's eyes widened at the question.

"What do you mean?" Hiro slowly said in a nervous tone.

"He's… dead too, right? What happened?" Adu Du asked in a serious tone without even looking at Hiro. Hiro went silent for a while, as the memories of the incident still fresh within his mind. Should he go straight to the fire or he could use the opportunity to continue the story like he should've been?

"At some point before his death, he brought me here, to this… place where I met his friends, who are now mine as well" Hiro said in a slightly said tone.

"He took me to this very lab we're in right now and showed me what he was working on. That… was when I met Baymax, my personal healthcare companion" Hiro explained with a faint smile on his face. Adu Du watched the boy with interest. He wondered what would happen should Probe had a similar function to Baymax.

"After looking at everything I've seen at the lab, I've decided I wanted to sign up for this place and thanks to Tadashi, I've got the chance to. There was this expo or something I don't remember, and my project was a bunch of Microbots" Hiro explained. Adu Du was mostly intrigued with the Microbots Hiro made.

"What do the Microbots do?" Adu Du asked.

"When I made those, I also built a neurotransmitter that allows its wearer to control them at will. It was meant to do anything we want, be it construction or transport or anything for the greater good. It worked and I got accepted. But then... as I was about to celebrate my success…" Hiro paused, a single tear appeared on his left eye.

"What happened?" Adu Du said, showing his interest into the story.

"There was a fire, and Tadashi rushed in to save someone…" Adu Du noticed Hiro had put an emphasis on the word 'someone' and seemed slightly angry at it. He wanted to ask but he should let the story continue for Hiro's sake.

"I tried to stop him but… it was too late. He died… and I separated myself from others. All I had was Tadashi's cap, and… Baymax" Hiro sadly said, nearly crying at his own retelling of the events. Adu Du suddenly felt guilty for asking about his brother.

"Hey… if you want to stop for a bit…" Adu Du said in a sad tone, obviously feeling guilty.

"It's… okay. What happened has already happened" Hiro assured as he wiped his tears. He then gave a faint smile at Adu Du.

"Shall I continue?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hi there! Originally this was supposed to be a one-shot but looking how long this chapter is (1K is already much thank you very much) I had to sign off here.<strong>

**Once I finished watching Big Hero 6, I felt like it was a bit familiar and then immediately connected the dots, though I had to say Big Hero 6 done it better. But still this was awesome! Hopefully you'll like it.**

**I don't own neither of this as you all know, so review, fave and maybe follow this story! See you next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! This is the final chapter to this crossover fic! Yes you heard me. Last one, and it's the first time I actually finished a story! Sweet!**

**I was desperately getting this done before BoBoiBoy Season 3 Episode 12 was aired in TV3 in Malaysia (My place) because that episode kinda ruined the feels of this fanfic for me.**

**With that being said, I do not own either properties. Because why else would I post this up here?**

* * *

><p>"You know, were you ever being compared to your brother?" Adu Du asked.<p>

"Well… I don't know. Maybe there was but I never noticed I guess" Hiro said. He wondered why Adu Du asked about it all of a sudden but he realized it could've been because the alien had been openly compared to his own brother before.

"My mother always talked about how my brother actually did better than me and all that" Adu Du said. Hiro did not know what to say. He felt a bit guilty for bringing up bad memories.

Speaking of memories, though…

"Um… hey, how did you and Probe meet?" Hiro immediately continued. Adu Du stared at the boy. Was this boy seriously want to know that badly? Then again, he had went through the trouble of telling his backstory, so maybe he should return the favour.

"Huh… you want to know that badly? Fine. It was when I was working, looking through trash when I heard something crashed. I went to it and discovered Probe, in a bad condition. He looked pretty bad. Despite his condition, he told me he was a Fighter Robot. Regardless, I took him home and fixed him, and boy was I grateful for that" Adu Du explained, giving a faint smile as he remembered the events.

"It's like… both of us were inseparable since then" Adu Du finished his story of his meeting with Probe. Hiro smiled for a bit, knowing the story. But he wanted to know more. He wanted to find more parallels to each other's story. Knowing how they met wasn't enough for him. He wanted to know the full story. Because he knew damn well he'll have to continue his since his story doesn't seem to have a good ending after his encounter with Baymax (A.K.A Tadashi's death).

"Hey" Hiro said.

"What now?" Adu Du asked.

"Is there a continuation to this? Anything between you two you want to tell?" Hiro asked. Adu Du sighed. He wondered why Hiro was so interested.

"Plus, I haven't finished my story yet" Hiro said.

'Sold' Adu Du thought.

"All right… I'll go first" Adu Du said as he attempted to recall what event was supposed to transpire next. But then his eyes widened as he remembered the particular event. It was one of his more painful memories. Hiro of course noticed and felt slightly guilty. It must had been one of the more painful memories to him.

"I… was driven away from my home world. I spent the rest of my time searching the universe for an energy source. Eventually I found myself on Earth" Adu Du explained.

"Wait a sec, what on Earth brought you to… well, Earth?" Hiro asked. BoBoiBoy did not exactly told him why Adu Du was on Earth in the first place.

"Cocoa energy. It was thought to be extinct, which explains why I wanted to conquer Earth" Adu Du said. Hiro's eyes widened at the statement.

"Cocoa energy? As in cocoa?" Adu Du nodded in response.

"In fact, it was thanks to cocoa Probe was able to upgrade to a form suitable for battle; Super Probe" Adu Du said. That was when Hiro noticed another similarity between their life story. At some point, the two robots were eventually modified for combat. Though the differences were obvious.

"You know… speaking of modifying robots for combat… well, at some point I discovered that a man in a mask stole my Microbots and used it to attack me and Baymax. I thought that he was responsible for the fire that killed Tadashi, so I upgraded Baymax with combat capabilities and made an armour for Baymax to wear to protect himself" Hiro interrupted, though slightly sad. Adu Du looked at Hiro with curiosity. Just how much similar can their stories get?

"Unfortunately, it wasn't enough" Hiro continued but then smiled faintly.

"But then, that's when the others came in, and wanted to help. I gave them upgrades and some light armour, myself included. However, Baymax was the one with the most modification. I gave him new armour, flight capability, and upgraded his scanner. Together, we went to find the masked guy and attempted to remove his mask, because we figured the neurotransmitter for the Microbots was on the mask. When we did however…" the tone of his voice went lower and slightly angry. Adu Du knew that meant bad news.

"It turned… it was Professor Callaghan, the guy who inspired me to create the Micrrobots. He was the one who gave me the chance to prove my worth. It broke my heart. It turned out that during the fire, he used the Microbots to save himself. I realized that Tadashi's sacrifice went to waste. I became so angry that I removed Tadashi's programming from Baymax and ordered to kill Callaghan. He barely managed to escape, when my friends managed to stop Baymax from killing him" Hiro explained in a sad tone. Adu Du knew how it felt to be angry at someone for the death of a close one, since he experienced it first hand.

"I re-"

"I know how it feels… to be angry at someone who cause the death of someone close. Even I experienced it." Hiro was surprised when Adu Du interrupted. Though, at least he managed to get Adu Du tell his own story.

"The person who bullied me all my life and drove me away from home, found out where I was and came to Earth, because apparently my life wasn't a living hell for me enough during my childhood. Though this time, he seemed serious about making it even worse. Probe tried to stop him but he took too much damage. He took one blast that was meant for me and…" Adu Du's tone went from slight anger to sadness.

"Shattered. He blamed himself for bringing Ejo Jo to Earth before eventually died out…" Adu Du said slowly.

"This Ejo Jo… he's the one you meant when you said the person who bullied you all your life, right?" Hiro asked. Adu Du nodded slowly.

"I went to kill him but then BoBoiBoy stopped me from doing so and Ejo Jo escaped, leaving me with just the remains of Probe. I tried to fix Probe, but to no avail it didn't work" Adu Du told at a sad tone.

"That was until I was given a chance to actually truly fix Probe, I took it and turned over a new leaf… to be good for the sake of bringing Probe back with BoBoiBoy's help. In the end… I succeeded, as well as giving Probe a new and more powerful form. But at a price…" Adu Du's tone turned to a sad one once again.

"What happened?" Hiro asked with a worried expression.

"His memory. He lost it. Even though he had his memories back, he would occasionally lose them and attack me. But in the end, his memory was restored. I never felt happier" Adu Du finished his story. Hiro felt relieved that it went well. It was still familiar to his own story.

"Well… how about you finish yours?" Adu Du asked with a faint smile. Hiro responded with a bigger smile.

"I returned home angrily, wanting to kill Callaghan. But then, Baymax showed me something. Videos of Tadashi testing Baymax. People say that he won't be gone as long as we all remember him, and at that point I was starting to believe that. But then we found out that Callaghan was building a teleportation device to avenge his daughter, who he thought died during a test regarding the same device" Hiro explained.

"Wait a minute… thought?" Adu Du interrupted. He wondered why Hiro used the word 'thought'.

"Well, if you let me finish I'll tell you" Hiro said.

"Okay, fine"

"Anyway, Callaghan used the machine on Krei Tech, the company that caused the loss of his daughter and sucked everything into the device. We arrived just in time to stop him. We won, but the portal remained opened. Baymax then detected a life form in there which revealed to be Callaghan's daughter.

Baymax and I went in to save her, but then on the way back, one of the debris that was sucked in damaged his armour and wasn't able to bring us all out. Baymax… decided to propel us out with his rocket fist while he himself stay" Hiro's tone went to the sad tone once more.

"I protested but Baymax insisted to do so. I gave up convincing and let him do it. Once we got out, the portal closed… and Baymax was stuck in there. I was sad by knowing Baymax I knew he did not want me to be like that, so I continued on with life and eventually moved my stuff here. As I put my stuff here back then however…" Hiro then walked towards a piece of an armour on the table at the back, with Adu Du following him.

"It turned out that Baymax managed to put Tadashi's Healthcare Chip into the fist. The chip not only contained healthcare data, but also… his memories" Hiro finished, giving a faint smile.

"What happened to Baymax then?' Adu Du asked. But before Hiro could answer…

"Hey, you two. Coming?" the two turned to see GoGo by the door with Probe barely seen behind her.

"Come on, Mister Boss!" Probe said cheerfully, which annoyed GoGo.

"Can you make him less annoying, box-head?" GoGo asked.

"Sorry. I would if I could but I couldn't" Adu Du said while giving a nervous laughter.

"What a shame! Muehehehe" Probe laughed.

"All right, I'm coming!" Hiro said but then he accidentally tripped onto Adu Du's foot before he fell on the floor, face first.

"Ow…" he groaned. As he got up however, he noticed a shadow rose up and formed a familiar figure. Hiro then turned back while still on the ground.

"Your personal healthcare companion is here. On a scale of 1 to 10 how would you rate your pain" the calm, robotic voice of Baymax felt like music to Hiro's ears. It certainly was a while ever since he last heard that sentence. Of course, he knew the answer to Baymax's question.

"Baymax, it's definitely a zero. Especially with you here" Hiro smiled cheerfully.

"Muehehehe! Totally awesome!" Probe added.

THE END

* * *

><p><strong>Enjoy your fanfic reading time! Don't forget to fave and review!<strong>


End file.
